Holly Molly Shop Shop
'''Holly Molly Shop Shop (Japanese Name: Hori Mori Shoppu Shoppu) '''is an exclusive Kawaii Crush that comes with the Hyper Happy Mall. She is a poodle themed girl whose theme colours are pink and purple, but she is not said to be part of the Cuddly Pet Collection. She also has a bit of a converse theme. A variant of the Hyper Happy Mall has her wearing a converse hat a converse dress and high-topped converse shoes. Personality Not very much is known about regarding Holly's personality yet, but what is known so far is that she is all about shopping all the way to the top until she drops! Her Hyper Happy Mall has everything she needs for the best shopping trip ever! She loves giving advice on her friends to help out whether they're adopting their own super cute pets at the Pet Shop to get them cleaned up, groomed and styled, stopping by the Fashion Boutique to choose, try on and buy from over 1000 outfits and accessories, having something to eat at the Food Court or taking photos to capture all their memories in the Photo Booth. There's so much to see and do in Kawaii Crush World as everyone lets her show them around the Hyper Happy Mall! Appearance Holly Molly is a fair skinned girl with bright purple eyes and very long flowing, neon pink hair that is worn in a curled, left-sided ponytail secured with a blue hairband and a few loose strands of hair framing her face while pointing outward. On her head is a pale pink cap with three white puffy segments to resemble a poodle. On the right ear is a pink bow. Her lips are hot pink. Holly wears a plain, bubblegum pink dress almost resembling an apron that is magenta pink with a small pocket on the side. Along with a pair of bright purple boots that almost match her eyes. In different versions of the Hyper Happy Mall set, Hollie looks a bit different. her hair is the same color as her eyes, and she is wearing a completely different outfit. In online pictures of the set, in the different versions, they switched the outfit she is wearing with one of the below outfits. Like it is said before, she was wearing her converse hat, dress and shoes instead of her poodle hat, dress and boots. Holly also has two alternate outfits. One is a pale pink top with white puff skirt, light purple clogs with heart straps at the shin, and a darker purple baseball cap with a little face on it. Her second alternate outfit seems to be themed after an orange. It consists of an orange tanktop, skirt, and cap with rough edges. Her shoes look like pink sneakers. Merchandise *Holly Molly Shop Shop is an exclusive mini that comes with the Hyper Happy Mall. There is a total of forty pieces of items ranging from clothing to furniture and accessories, and three pets. Quotes Trivia *Instead of forty pieces, the set Holly Molly comes with only had thirty during the planning stages. *The hearts on Holly's animal head are pink when they should be white. Also notice on her drawn image that her strands of hair are the same color as her hat. *Holly's first name "Holly Molly" is sometimes misspelled as "Hollie-Mollie". Gallery Holly Molly orange.png Holly Molly working.png Holly's Shoes.png Fast Delivery.png Category:Characters Category:Animal Theme Category:Girls Category:Mini Category:Purple Eyes